The Lion And The Snake
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Severus is given a surprise birthday party, but all he is interested in is the lovely lady he is dancing with. Warnings: Suggestive, student/teacher


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 785

Title: The Lion And The Snake

Note: AU! Severus lives

Warnings: Student/teacher, suggestive content

Beta: Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Event: Severus Snape's Birthday: Prompt 1. A Severus Snape focused story that has a birthday party included

Additional: (pairing) Severus Snape/Hermione Granger

(word) obvious

"Happy Birthday Sev!"- bonus prompt worth 10 points

Event: In Memoriam: Stefan Karl Stefansson- interpreted as Severus Snape (envious of the "hero", annoyed with the youth,) for his character in Lazy Days.

* * *

Hogwarts

Supernatural Club: Edward Cullen (Twilight): (dialogue) "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

Bingo: G3: Handholding

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sev!" he heard Hermione say as she walked into the room with a wide smile.

"Thank you," he replied. "Who told you?"

"It's my little secret." She grinned, miming zipping her lips and tossing away the key.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Follow me," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the Great Hall.

She held onto his hand as the doors opened, and he felt tempted to drop it. It wouldn't do him any favours to be caught holding hands with a former student. He needed to be careful.

A bunch of teachers and students had joined the party, and on one of the house tables held a couple of presents. After the war ended, everyone realised he had been trying his best to help them, and somehow managed to forgive him.

Hermione remained a mystery to him. She was kind and sweet, and he loved her. He knew he was too old, too cynical, but he couldn't help the way she made him feel. He never thought he would fall in love again.

"Dance with me," she said, pulling him in as a slow song came on. He felt strange as he placed his hands on her, and something like a spark flew between him. He wanted to back away from her, but she either didn't notice or didn't react to it.

"Thank you, I can't believe you did all this for me," he said softly, almost whispering it into her ear as they moved on the dance floor. It was as if time had stood still, and they were the only ones still moving. All alone, in a bubble.

Hermione was humming along to the sad song, and she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't it _obvious_?" she asked, and he wondered if the signs had really been there, and he just couldn't see them before. He was so blinded by the thought that nobody could ever love him.

"I'm not sure," Severus said reluctantly, it was hard for him to say he might have missed something, a signal, anything…

"I, I love you, Severus," she admitted.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," Severus whispered back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked cheekily. "I'm the lion."

"And I'm a snake," he said with a low hiss.

She laughed at his antics and leaned forward, still swaying in his arms. He could feel her breath and moved to kiss her.

"Wait," Hermione said, it seemed like she had suddenly become aware of all the eyes on them in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. He held her hand, leading her out the Great Hall and into the nearest corridor. He wanted to make it romantic, but desire flooded through him once they were alone, charging up the room until he grabbed her and kissed her in the empty corridor.

When they pulled apart, Severus was worried he might have been rough with her. She seemed dazed and was touching her lips with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hermione? Did I hurt you?" he asked gently.

She shook her head, making her curly hair bounce. "No, not at all," she said, and she gave him a sultry look that made him need to restrain himself. She was still so young, he needed to be careful with her.

"Uhm, Hermione?" Severus asked her.

"Yes, Sev?" she replied.

"I've never…" he trailed off, not wanting to admit what he was afraid of.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly puzzled.

"Sex," he coughed.

She laughed and he wanted to turn and run.

"Neither have I," she said, blushing a bit before admitting, "I've um, done some research though."

"Typical Granger." He smirked, needing to come back from the moment where he felt like running to the Slytherin Teacher dormitories.

"It didn't feel like you, um, didn't know what your doing," Hermione said.

"Was that what the look was?" he asked, realizing what she meant. She was _jealous_. She thought he knew what he was doing.

"I've never really been a jealous person, it caught me by surprise," she said.

"I couldn't have been that good," he said with a blush.

"You, um, let's just say you were amazing. I don't think I match up."

"Herm, you have no idea the effect you have on me, you're a beautiful woman," he said softly. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Happy birthday," she said again.

"Am I getting you as a present?"

She smiled and nodded, did a quick spell, and he had to laugh as he noticed the red sash wrapped around her waist.

"Best birthday ever," Severus said, tugging at the red sash.


End file.
